Junior year ?
by stonecoldbabee
Summary: Katniss last day of sophomore was heart broken when she found out her boyfriend was cheating, summer is over and school here and she meets a certain someone .


As I continued to think about how depressing it was to be cheated on ,I love him and he was the guy I had the biggest crush on since elementary but he did this to me but why? 8 months with someone he didn't like me I was a game to them but why he could have told me he wasn't into me instead of breaking my heart into pieces...

Flashback: I was waiting for 2:35 because that was the time my boyfriends class ended and I was going to meet him after he got out. I looked at the time and it was 2:30 I was heading over there and when I got there is was exactly 2:35 and the bell rang.

"hey Maria have you seen mark everyone left but I didn't see him did he come to class!?" I told her in a worried tone

" umm no he wasn't he are period I don't know what to tell you katniss ?" she said

she looked confused like she wasn't sure why I would be waiting for him outside of class. He specifically told me to wait for him outside so after we would go eat. where could he be ? was he hurt? did something bad happen ? Or did he ditch his class to be with someone ? is he cheating on me ? NO ,no ,no I needed this negativity which I was thinking to leave I know that mark loves me these past 8 months have been amazing with him and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me in any way. This had to have a logical reason on why he wasn't in class when he had told me to wait for him.

"Thanks ill see where he is bye." I said

Where he could he possibly me I mean this is weird. so I called him and there was no answer, he must be in the school so I went to go find and ,the first place I could think he would be is in the boys football locker-room I went and asked his friend cato. Cato is his best friend and I know he wouldn't tell me if he knew but I would still take that chance to ask him where he was I mean im truly worried where could he possibly be?

" Have you seen mark by any chance ?" I said in a annoyed voice

"No katniss?" Aren't u two suppose to go on a date ohhh get it girl !?" he said a laughing voice

" hahaha yeah very funny cato and I cant find him anymore I was suppose to meet him outside his class but he never went to class and he wont answer my texts or calls im worried I don't know where he could be im going to see if I find him anywhere at the school." I said

"yeah don't worry so much he probably had some family issues or something and lates katniss!"

Well this was in awkward conversations cato intimates me its a weird feeling. But I needed to find him he needed to be here or around the school I mean where else could he be ? Did his phone die and that's why he hasn't called back or is it that something bad happened . I hear giggling and laughter and I hear marks voice under the home bleachers could it be him? I look to the left and tears instantly drop down my face how could he possibly do this .. The guy I love doing this to me but why? He was cheating on me with one of the most obnoxious cheerleader glimmer parker. Glimmer had a reputation she was known for breaking relationships ever since we were in middle school and you could see she's the same slut from 3 years ago nothing has changed in that bitch. Marks eye meet my eyes and you could see his face being surprised I was there seeing him kissing a girl and that girl isn't me .

" Noo katniss I can explain why and wher... katniss don't go!" he said

" shhh she had to know sooner or later mark why are you stressing lets go to my house." she said

I went running as fast as I can this was all a lie. how long was this happening? All these 8 months it was a lie? But why I was loyal to him he was the only guy I like love . I couldn't sit there and just listen to his explanation actions speak louder than a voice he had been cheated on me with her not only a one time thing. But this is just to make me a stronger person 8 months of waste but I know I need to move on.

" Fuck you and your blonde whore don't talk to me anymore because you just lost someone special like me!" I said

"Katniss I can explain why and how, please let me explain I love you I don't know what im doing here with her!" he said

" It doesn't matter anymore you're single go do what you want , because we aren't getting back together bye Mark." I said

Telling him I needed to stop crying. Crying meant that you were weak and I couldn't look weak in front of him and his blonde whore. I need my best friend gale this is killing me but I know I cant be crying over and over about something that eventually wasn't going to be meant .

End of Flashback .

I have school tomorrow and this isn't what I want to see everyone's ugly faces and specially see mark with that blonde after the last day of school I didn't see him since then but tomorrow I was probably going to see him which I hate . I know I shouldn't cry for someone who doesn't appreciate me but its hard to find out that someone who meant so much to you cheats when he could of just told me he was tired of me. Its around 11 and I have school tomorrow I have to wake up early around 6 because I have to take my sister to school primrose or as I call her prim. As I get more tired I cant feel it and I knock out.

" Katnisssss!" you could here the sweet little voice of my sister

" yes primrose whats wrong ?" I said

" you do know its almost 7am ?" she said

" what?" prim why didn't you tell me this im going to be late and than I still need to take you to school because im pretty sure mom and did left to work!" I said

"yeah I know so get dressed" she said

" yeah I am so please leave my room ill be ready in 5 minutes !" I said

I put on some clear blue white pants and a long t-shirt and some boots and just bring my purse I don't think I need a binder. I put my hair done because I sleep with a braid on so my hair will be naturally wavy. I rush done stairs because I know I need to take my little sister to school she's finally an 8th grader. Im tired I don't want to go to school I walk down stairs.

"prim lets go im going to be late and I don't want you to be late." I said

"yeah you're right lets go " she said

I try to hurry up as much as I can because she cant be late my mom would be very disappointed in me again.

" well we are here prim have a good day cause I have to go its 7:20 and im going to get to school in 10 minutes so hurry up little duck!"

" you said you would stop calling me that im not a little girl anymore bye katniss" she said

"yeah you're right im sorry prim now get to the gym so you cant get your school schedule !" I said

" yeah now bye katniss you cant be late!" she said

School ugh just to think about it . I hope I don't have any classes with him or anyone I dislike I try to hurry up as much as I can I cant be late again as usual when I wake up late. I go to the section where the E is because of my last name which is Everdeen . I look at my schedule and my classes are

Pre-calculus Honors Rivera,Maria

Ap English Gomez,Jerry

Ap united states history James, Carlos

Computer Design Green,Robert

Chemistry Honors Hill, JIM

Student Aide ( math 3) Co-ed aide/ welch ,tina

what did co-ed mean there was someone else for that was going to be an aide just like me ?

 **Well this is the end is this good should I continue or leave it? leave a review thanks(:**


End file.
